


Culmination

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M, Multi, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex just want to run away and rule the world together; picks up after Onyx.  Yes, that threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> Begins about two weeks after Onyx, but is also AU since that episode. Speaking of AU, I haven't been able to grasp the whole stone-countess storyline from Season 4, so please just pretend it didn't happen for the sake of this fic. Also, after all that she's done or hasn't done, I'm not sure about my characterization of Chloe, so please don't hate me if you don't like her in this.

## Culmination

by Quiet Tiger

<http://www.geocities.com/quiettigersmallvilleslash/Home.html>

* * *

Summary: According to Red and Onyx, Clark and Lex really just want to run away and rule the world together. This is my version of that story. 

Warnings: Character deaths, a bit of violence, Lana-bashing, a smidgeon of BSDM, and the teeniest bit of non-con. And yes, _that_ threesome, for you Onyx fans. 

Also, I'm hoping this has fewer plotholes than an average episode of the show. 

Feedback appreciated. 

* * *

Clark dropped the flowers into the graves of his parents. Tears dotted the corners of his eyes, but he fought to keep them from falling. The white tulips contrasted against the dark wood of the coffins. 

Across the cemetery, he could see Lex in the relative shade of a tree. He knew the second Lex realized he was being watched by the way his shoulders tightened briefly. Clark wasn't sure how he should feel knowing that Lex was there. 

Clark returned his gaze to the coffins, trying to prepare himself for the fact that soon his parents would be officially buried and gone. He knew that it was the work of Lionel. After the two-Lexes thing, Lionel had cancelled his charity, gone back into pulling strings in his business, and had apparently changed his mind on the concept of murder, again. 

Clark had come home from working late at the Torch to find emergency vehicles, the sheriff, medics, and a representative from the coroner's department in his driveway. An apparent tractor accident, catching his father. His mother was pulled in trying to help him. Clark knew that there was no feasible way for something like this to happen, but all he could do was stare and nod when asked questions. 

Clark was dragged out of his thoughts by Chloe rubbing her thumb across his cheek, wiping away the few tears that had dripped free. 

"I know words can't help, Clark, but I really am sorry." She looked at him and chewed on her lower lip, her grief clearly portrayed in her teary eyes. 

Clark gave her a pained half-smile. "Thanks, Chloe." 

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know." Clark tried to ignore the hope in her eyes. 

"Thanks." Clark looked over Chloe's shoulder to where Lana was watching them. "Look, I'm going to head home. I know Lana's hosting the reception over at the Talon, but I don't think I could handle being there right now." 

"Oh! I understand. I'll run interference for you there." She put her hand on his arm. "Go." 

He smiled as gratefully as he could and slipped away from the funeral. He climbed into the truck and drove home slowly, watching the thick clouds roll across the sky. He could almost hear his father tell him that it was perfect weather for a funeral. 

He pulled up next to the barn, shut off the engine, and sat in the cab. His parents were gone. No more familial love. No more of his mother's cooking, or his father's advice. No more holidays or traditions or scoldings for breaking house rules. Now all he had was the farm, which he had never really wanted in the first place. He was alone. 

For the first time since he had arrived home that horrible night, Clark wept openly, hunched against the steering wheel, until he fell asleep. 

* * *

The sky mimicking Clark's actions roused him. Rainwater pelted the windshield, and a roll of thunder sounded nearby. Stiff from the position he was in, he got out of the truck and went into the barn. He climbed the stairs to the loft. His loft, legally, now. 

Dropping down onto the couch, Clark couldn't help but think even more. Without his parents' income, he wouldn't be able to pay for college. At least, not where he wanted to go; the farm just wasn't worth that much. Though without them around, he didn't have the desire to go to college at all. He could do anything; they were the ones who insisted on college. 

As his thoughts weaved disjointedly and intermingled, Clark also realized that he wasn't necessarily alone. What if what he'd heard was true? He itched to find out the truth. Besides, he wasn't sure he could handle the pain any longer. He knew it wasn't going to end soon. For some reason, Alicia had been easy to forget, but this was somehow different. 

Clark got up, went over to his desk, and pulled out the top drawer, yanking hard enough to rip it off the runners. Behind it he found what he'd hidden there a few months ago. He hadn't wanted to leave it at the hotel that night, and he hadn't been sure of what to do with it. Also, part of him told him he should keep it, in case he ever needed it. 

He needed it. 

He pulled the necklace that Alicia had made to drug and seduce him from where it was taped to the back panel of the drawer, holding it by the beads that were not made from red Kryptonite. He still wasn't positive how Alicia had known about how the red rocks affected him, but he wasn't going to worry about that again. 

Running his fingers over the beads, he felt that rush of whatever it was that the red Kryptonite did to him. Feeling better already, Clark smirked and put the necklace on, making sure the clasp was securely fastened. He immediately felt pretty fine. He understood his parents' deaths and their consequences, but they no longer affected him as deeply. 

Speeding across the yard into the house and shrugging out of his suit jacket and shirt, he found his nice black dress shirt and put it on. After one last look at himself in the mirror, he sped off to find his destiny. 

* * *

Clark slipped easily past a fence, a gate, and three doors before coming to a stop outside of Lex's office at the mansion. When he only heard Lex typing, he threw open the double doors and sauntered through them. 

He stopped in front of Lex's desk and hovered over it, silently demanding Lex's attention. Lex had looked up the second he had walked into the room, but now Clark could tell Lex was his fully. 

"Clark, I must admit this is a surprise. I am sorry about your family, but even I can't bring people back from the dead." 

"That's not what I'm here for, Lex." Clark placed his hands palms-down on Lex's desk and leaned over them. "I need to confirm something." 

Clark was able to catch the flash of expression on Lex's face that let him know that Lex was experiencing deja vu. "Confirm something, Clark?" 

"Yes, Lex. Something that you, well, part of you, said a couple of weeks ago." 

Lex tensed. "And what did I say a couple of weeks ago?" 

"I was talking to your other self, your more honest self, I suppose, and he told me something very interesting." Clark smirked down at Lex. 

"Such as?" Clark knew that Lex was running through everything he could possibly think of having said in his mind. 

"You asked me to run away with you. You'd said we'd be `gods among men.' We could rule the world together." 

Lex swallowed. "And why would I say that, Clark?" 

Clark grinned. "Because your other self figured out that I could do this." Clark walked over to the pool table and hefted it above his head. After putting it back down he used his heat vision to incinerate a pile of papers on Lex's desk. He finished his tricks by running to the kitchen to grab himself a soda. 

"Very impressive, Clark. And just how did you do all those things?" Lex never was one to show startlement. 

Clark strode back over to the desk to resume his hovering. "Prove yourself worthy to me and I might tell you." He took a swig of his soda. 

"Clark, do you get the feeling that we've had a very similar conversation before?" 

"Of course, Lex. When I first came to you asking you to join me." 

"You wanted to take the Ferrari." 

"I did take the Ferrari." 

"Of course." Lex finally came around from behind his desk, hands in his pockets. "Clark, the first time you acted like this you asked me to run away with you." Clark nodded. "And you are doing the same now based on something that the less-restrained part of me said." Clark nodded again and sighed. 

"Lex, I've wanted to run away with you for years. And two weeks ago I found out that deep down, you want to run away with me, too. I want that side of you, Lex, and I think you like this side of me." 

Lex swallowed again, his eyes dragging themselves slowly over Clark's assertive, well-dressed form. Clark watched Lex's eyes twitch, his mind fighting itself behind them. Lex's two parts were in battle, fighting for who would take control of the situation. Clark grinned as he watched Lex's mouth twist into his other half's smile. 

"I do. Ever since you came into my office that day and demanded things from me, I've thought about what it would be like if I had taken you up on your offer." 

"Well, now you can find out." Clark made his expression as seductive as he could. 

Lex thought for another minute, then finally spoke with a small nod. "Yes. I can. And will." 

As they stared at each other in Lex's office, Clark knew their smirks matched as well as their destinies. 

* * *

"So. Alien." Lex's eyes were wide as they regarded Clark, sitting half-naked with him in his sauna. 

Clark stretched back and crossed his arms behind his head. "Yep. Spaceship and everything to prove it. Wouldn't even need to special powers to demonstrate." 

"Fascinating." Lex's eyes had long ago gotten the glaze that indicated he was thinking rapidly while also carrying on a conversation. 

"World-dominating intellect and that's all you can say?" 

"Did I say that?" 

"You implied that you had the intellect to take over the world." 

"I suppose I might." 

"I don't doubt it." Clark hadn't flirted openly with Lex in a long time. He couldn't figure out why not. 

Lex sat back on his bench while adjusting his towel. "So, what should our plan for world domination be?" 

"You tell me, Mr. Intellect." 

"My father will always be a loose end until I personally ensure that he is buried under the earth or cremated. I suggest that we rid ourselves of him. Besides, if he finds out your secret, he will be an even bigger problem." 

"You know, he did once, and then he seemed to forget, and then became the Magnificent Boy Scout. When we changed bodies. Remember that?" 

"Of course. It's the reason I keep my gun in easier reach." 

"You know, Lex, when you came over to hug me after you knew it was me, I thought you were going to kiss me." 

"I had wanted to, almost. But considering the situation, it wouldn't have been appropriate." 

"Well, considering the fact that the situation has changed immensely, it will be appropriate." 

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Why Clark, I didn't know you were interested in me like that." 

"Asking you to run away with me wasn't enough of a clue?" 

"I guess I thought you wanted my money and connections." 

"I did. But I also wanted, want, your body." 

"Then this will work out very well." 

"I think so, as well." Clark didn't bother to hide the way his eyes trailed over Lex's chest and arms. "Now, back to the Lionel issue. He killed my parents, so I'm all for getting him out of the way, maybe even letting him suffer a bit." 

"Wait, he killed your parents? I thought it was a farm accident." 

"The way it happened couldn't have happened without something drastic to catalyze it. My father shouldn't even have been using the tractor with his leg still injured from you shooting him. Lionel's hated my father for years, and my mother has rejected him too many times. He had motive and ability." 

"Makes sense. Now, we just have to figure out a way to do it that won't be easy to trace. And won't haunt us thirty years from now." 

"It won't matter, anyway, since we'll be in charge." 

Lex smiled. "Touche." 

* * *

"Why Mr. Kent, what brings you to my bedroom without permission? Double-crossing my son some more?" Lionel stood from his bed, putting his fork and breakfast aside on the bed-tray. 

Clark hid his smile. "Actually, Lionel, I'm here to speak with you, but it doesn't directly concern Lex." 

Lionel arched his eyebrows in the way he had perfected looking surprised. "And what can I do for you?" 

"Is there any reason you're still using Lex's home?" Before Lionel could answer, Clark continued. "We want you gone. Lex didn't want to confront you himself, so he asked me to do it." 

"Are you moving in? I can't say I'm not surprised. The mansion does have more amenities than your little farm." He cocked his head. "But I don't know what that has to do with me moving out." 

"He never said you were moving out, Dad." Lionel whipped around to where Lex stood behind him, having entered the room through a passage in the wall that Lionel didn't know about. "He said we wanted you gone." 

"Lex, what are you-" Before Lionel could get out any more words, Lex pulled the pillow from behind his back and rushed at Lionel, forcing him backwards onto the bed. Lionel struggled, but Lex was stronger. 

"Dad, you've crossed me for the last time. I need you out of my life so I can start my new one. I appreciate everything you've taught me, but it's what you didn't teach me that requires that I do this." Lionel's eyes widened as he tried to break free of Lex's hold, not realizing that Clark had a hand in, too, careful of leaving bruises. 

"Just think, Dad. You get to die the same way as Julian. Fitting, since though you didn't kill him, his death was your fault." Lex's words caused Lionel to pause his struggles just enough so that Lex was able to fight harder. 

Eventually, Lionel stilled, eyes still open. 

Clark loosened his grip and slowly pulled Lex off his father. "He's dead, Lex." 

"How do you know for sure?" 

"His heart stopped beating three minutes ago." 

Lex raised his questioning eyebrow at Clark. 

"I can watch his heart from here. It's stopped." 

Guessing that Clark could see through things, Lex admonished, "Don't hold out on me ever again, Clark." 

Clark didn't want to be ordered around. "I won't, Lex, provided you promise me the same." 

"Done." 

"Then done." But Clark didn't want to explain his super hearing. He could always say it developed later. 

Lex pulled the pillow off of Lionel's face, smoothing it down so it didn't look like a murder weapon. He and Clark arranged Lionel's body on the bed and shoved toast from his breakfast into his throat, creating what they decided was a passable scenario for a choking death. 

"Clark, this isn't the way I've dreamed of killing my father. However, I think it worked fine." 

Clark smiled. "I think so, Lex. Now, let's get out of here before someone comes along." 

Lex returned the smile. "Of course." 

They returned to Lex's office through infrequently-used halls and passageways. Lex poured himself some brandy and offered Clark some. 

"Lex, it's eight o'clock in the morning." 

"But the situation deserves a toast." 

"I suppose so." They clinked glasses and sipped their alcohol in silence for a minute. "Lex, you made sure that we can't be traced?" 

"Of course." 

"And no one will come looking for you?" 

"My father was working his way slowly back into his old life. I suppose that new leaf of his was still tripping him up a bit. Besides, the last time I really spoke with him, he was convinced I was still that darker version of myself, and that I still felt the way he thought I felt. Part of me does, clearly, but overall I didn't care. So we should be fine. As far as people know, we're on okay terms." 

"Good. And Lex? One more thing." Clark closed the distance between them in a heartbeat and loomed over Lex. "Your other self also said that you've thought of killing me. And my friends." 

"That's true." 

"You don't think that anymore. At least not about me." 

"Of course not." 

"If my friends deserve to die, then we do it together. Like we just did with your father." 

"Of course. Clark, I'm no longer your enemy. And I'm no longer your friend." 

Clark softened his gaze. "You're much more than that." 

"I am." Lex leaned up and brushed his lips lightly against Clark's. "Much more." 

* * *

"So. The meteor rock is actually called Kryptonite." 

"Mmhmm." 

"And there are three kinds. The green makes you sick, the red makes you more yourself, and the black... I still haven't gotten a grip on what that does." 

"I think, technically, the red just gets rid on my inhibitions, which is why I can kill and seduce when under its effect. And let you lie here on top of me." 

The were lying in Lex's bed, Clark on his back with his head propped up by pillows, Lex lying on top of him stomach to stomach with his head propped up on his arms. Clark's hands were trying to pull Lex's shirt out of his pants so he could reach skin. 

"So the red stones in your necklace are red Kryptonite. And the necklace is what made you run off to Vegas with Alicia." 

"Let's not talk about her, Lex." 

"Sorry." 

"And actually, I don't quite know what the black Kryptonite does. At the beginning of the school year it brought me back together from being separated into Clark and Kal-El. But it actually physically separated your two parts, somehow, and then put you back together. At least, that's what I've been able to settle on." 

They had filled each other in on lost summers and odd occurrences. Lex knew about Kal-El and Jor-El, and Clark knew about everything Lex wanted to tell him. 

"Lex, which of you am I talking to? It's hard to tell." 

"Both, Clark. The two sides of me you saw were me, and then me without my inhibitions. We're both in here, though since he'd been awakened, my inhibitionless self has been a much larger presence in my mind, much closer to the surface than he'd been. Though it seems that unlike you, I can be restrained and practical through choice, and maniacal and honest when I need to be. Unless you separate me again, you'll have all of me at once." 

"Mmm. I like that. Do you miss Clark the Farmboy? Because if you do I'm a little sorry, but he's dead and gone." 

"Considering that I've been given all I could ever ask for, the truth in a beautiful, powerful package, I think I'll be able to manage without him." Lex looked down speculatively. "What would happen if I were to take off your necklace?" 

Clark growled. "Wholesome, deceptive, confused, girl-chasing but denying Clark would return, but based on what we've already done and plan to do, he'd probably find a way to either kill himself or put you in jail." 

Lex chuckled softly. "Then the necklace stays on." 

* * *

"Clark, you have to go back to school!" 

"Why!? It's not like I'll learn anything new in the next few weeks! Besides, we could use the time more constructively!" 

They'd been having the same argument for three days. Lex wanted Clark to graduate from high school so that he wouldn't have to waste the time getting his GED, and the last four years wouldn't have been a waste of Clark's time. Clark refused because he didn't think it was necessary. Technically, it probably wasn't since he wouldn't need a job and they could make up their own way to run education, but Lex seemed so stuck on it. 

"Clark, look, if you can't be mature enough to realize why you need to go back, assure your friends and teachers that you haven't lost your mind, and finish getting your diploma, then you're certainly not mature enough to spend the rest of your life with me." 

Clark immediately softened his glare. "You don't want a boyfriend who's a high school drop out." 

"No, I don't. But if you stay here any longer without going back, then you're going to draw too much attention to us. Go back, finish the last few weeks, and then you'll never have to see any of them again." 

"What about Chloe?" 

"What _about_ Chloe?" 

"I feel bad for the way I've treated her, stringing her along all those years with the whole Lana thing. And she was really good at helping me out and staying quiet when I was in Metropolis that summer." 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Fine. We can keep in contact with Chloe." Lex turned his head a little and narrowed his eyes. "Does she know about... you?" 

"I've never told her anything. She's been dropping hints, though, that she knows something." 

Lex walked over to Clark and wrapped his arms around him. "Better find out. And it's agreed that you'll go back and graduate? You might as well enjoy the last thing you'll be doing as a common citizen." 

Clark brought his arms up around Lex. "Yeah. I don't want you to spend your life with a drop out. And I have been working towards that sheet of paper for four years, so I might as well get it. Too bad they don't have a concession for students who lose their parents in their senior year." 

Lex chuckled. "The death rate in Smallville is too high. Everyone would have to be given a concession for death." 

* * *

"Clark! How are you?" Clark turned at the sound of Chloe's voice, simultaneously smiling sadly and checking out her chest. He may be with Lex, but Chloe was still hot. 

He accepted her hug. "I'm doing okay, I guess. It still doesn't feel real, you know?" 

She stepped back. "No, actually, I can't tell you that I do. I'm sure Lana might be better to talk to about stuff like this." She had said it wistfully, but Clark saw her smile as he rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks for not being Lana, Chloe. You've always been more to me than she ever was." 

Her grin widened, then turned into a small frown. "What's with the shirt, Clark?" She pulled the material between finger and thumb. "Is this silk?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I've been staying with Lex, and he lent me his shirt. You like it? He said the light blue really brings out my eyes." 

Chloe looked quizzical. Clark wasn't sure if he liked the look or not. "It does, actually. _Lex_ said that to you? And gave you his shirt?" 

"I needed one anyway, since I ran out of stuff at the mansion." 

"Oh, okay. Have you seen Lois? She'd been looking for you. I guess she didn't think to check the mansion." 

Oh, right. Lois. Free-loader extraordinaire. He'd actually forgotten all about her since she returned to the base after the funeral. "No, haven't seen her." He grinned his pleasing grin, but stopped when he saw Chloe's eyes widen in recognition. 

She brought her hand up to his collar, folding one corner aside so she could see his necklace. "Clark? Are you, um, yourself? I've never seen you wear jewelry other than those class rings." 

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. "Never better. You want to come over to the mansion tomorrow night? And talk?" 

Chloe looked confused. Rightfully so. "Um, talk?" 

"Yeah. Just talk. I'd like to tell you some things. Just to make sure we're on the same page about certain things." 

Chloe looked quizzical again. "Sure, Clark. I'll go to the mansion tomorrow night. So we can talk." 

Clark tried to exude charm from his every pore. "Wonderful. I'll see you there." 

* * *

After school, Clark went back to the farm to pack up some things to bring to the mansion. Lex had offered to pay off the mortgage and the Kents' debts, so Clark didn't have to worry about bills and repossession. Unlike his unbelievably stubborn father, Clark accepted the offer so that he could be clear of this life forever. 

As he was in the loft tossing books into a box, he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Chloe, I thought I said to meet-" He stopped when he saw Lana on the landing. 

"Lana... Hi." Clark stared at her, not sure what she was doing in his private space. She had her hands in her back pockets, forcing her chest out in that tight black shirt she was wearing. She was such a cock tease. 

"Hey, Clark." He had never figured out why her soft voice grated on his ears sometimes. "How are you?" 

"Lana, my parents just died. How do you _think_ I'm doing?" 

Wrong thing to say. 

"Clark, I know it hurts, but it will get better eventually. Trust me, I've been there. I know what it's like." 

Clark fought to not roll his eyes. "You were three." 

"I still felt grief and anguish. It..." 

Clark tuned her out as she babbled on about her parents and their death and Whitney's death and the Henry Small situation and Jason and his mother. At least, he assumed that's what she was talking about. 

He hadn't realized she had closed the distance between them until he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Clark, if there's anything I can do to help..." 

Clark whirled around to face her. "No! There's nothing you can do to help! Oh wait, there is. You can stop fucking talking about yourself! I don't care about your parents, I don't care about Jason's issues, and I don't care about you!" 

He pulled her to him by her upper arms so he could hiss into her face. "Maybe if I hadn't killed your parents, I would have never had to deal with you and your problems. But I did, and I do. Once upon a time I wanted to make you feel better, I wanted to love you to make your pain go away, and all you ever did in return was make me hurt worse. But not any more. Fuck you, Lana. I'm tired of your back and forth needy bullshit!" 

He pushed her away a bit and backhanded her across the face. Shocked, she let the power of the blow propel her across the room, against the loft's window, and over the edge onto the ground below. 

Clark sped to the window and looked down on her sprawled body, X-raying her neck to see if it was broken, though its angle suggested as much. 

Oops. 

Lex was going to be pissed. 

Clark sped through the rest of his packing and tried to think of a way to get rid of Lana's body. Finally deciding on one, he sped downstairs and picked up her corpse. He ran with it to the stream where Emily almost killed Lana. 

Making sure to pitch Lana's body off the bridge where it would hit rocks face-first before becoming submerged, Clark watched as Lana's body was carried downstream, her face mangled to the point that the bruise he left on her cheek would barely be noticeable. 

His only thoughts as he indifferently followed her form downstream revolved around Lex and what he was going to say and do. 

* * *

"Hey, Lex." Clark entered Lex's office and dumped the boxes he was carrying onto the floor. Moving over to Lex, who was of course using his laptop, he kissed the skin above his ear and looked at the screen. 

"More corporate espionage? I'm ashamed of you." 

Lex looked at him warily. 

"You should be done with this company by now and on to bigger things." 

Lex chuckled. "I can't yet move on because I'm waiting for my father's will to come through. Even though he left everything to me, I still have to wait for paperwork and things to finalize. Oh, speaking of which, I'll be at his funeral tomorrow in Metropolis. You probably shouldn't be there." 

"Okay." Clark sat on the edge of Lex's desk. "And, about funerals. There's eventually going to be another one." 

Lex narrowed his eyes. "And who might that be, Clark?" 

"Lana." 

Lex stood to look Clark in the eye. "You killed Lana? Why? She wasn't exactly a threat." 

"It was an accident. And then she was dead." 

Lex rubbed his forehead with one hand. "Did you dispose of the body?" 

"I dumped it over the bridge into the stream. Made sure it looked like an accident or a suicide attempt. The bridge is pretty slippery." Clark looked at Lex critically. "After you asked her to be your princess, I thought you'd be a little more upset." 

"I'm only upset at all because I thought we agreed to take care of the Smallville residents together. And, you are always connected with her, so you're going to have to answer questions once her body is found." Lex smiled his little secretive smile. "I asked her to join me to make you jealous. I figured if she was by my side, you'd realize that you deserved to be there instead. Same thing with Helen, though I was also using her to try to deny myself thoughts of you. Though I really wish I had gotten to steal Lana's virginity. I'd like to make her scream, in either pain or pleasure. That would depend on who wanted to play that night, I suppose." 

"If it'll make you feel better, you can have mine." 

Lex moved in closer to Clark, examining his eyes. Clark wondered if the red showed. "I plan to in due time, Clark." 

* * *

"So, Clark, what did you want to talk about?" Chloe sat in the mansion's entertainment room, Clark across from her. She didn't know it, but Lex was watching on one of the security feeds. 

"Yesterday, you seemed to notice something about me." 

"Still am, Clark. You're wearing purple silk this time. Except for the hair, you look like Lex." 

"Thank you. It's no insult to be confused with royalty." 

"Royalty? Since when are the Luthors royalty?" 

"Oh, they aren't yet. But Lex and I will be soon. First Metropolis, then the world." 

"What? You sound like you've watched too many James Bond movies." Chloe leaned forward, looking deep into Clark's eyes. "Clark... your eyes are kind of red. Like they were that summer you were in Metropolis." 

"Exactly." 

"Exactly what?" 

"I've got more red Kryptonite, and it makes me king of the world. Though not in a fruity way like in _Titanic_." 

"Red what?" 

"Kryptonite. The meteor rock is called Kryptonite. It's from my home planet, Krypton. The green makes me sick, and the red makes me feel great." 

Chloe didn't blink for a good minute. "You're... an alien?" 

"I'd like to think I prefer `extraterrestrial.' But yes, I arrived here during the meteor shower. I killed a bunch of people, and caused mutation in countless others." 

"So that's why you can do what you do. Stop cars, lift stuff, run fast?" 

"Yes. How did you find out about that, by the way? You're bright and intuitive, but I tried to be careful around you." 

Chloe looked away and bit her lip. "Alicia showed me. She didn't like the way you hide from people. But I had noticed strange things before." 

"Please don't mention Alicia ever again. She was but another stop on the journey to who I am today." 

"Who would that be? And while I'm grateful, I can't help but wonder why you're telling me this all now. Especially while under the effect of the stuff that makes you act a little crazy." She drew in on herself a little. 

"Lex and I are going to take over the world. We're just working on how right now, preparing things. Getting rid of obstacles." He leaned towards her. "I need to know if you are an obstacle that we must remove. Although you have crossed me multiple times, I do admire your skills. I'd like to keep you around for a bunch of reasons, Chloe. So, what do you say? Would you like to join Lex and me, or at least be a resource for us?" 

Chloe sat there, mouth agape, still not blinking. She didn't notice that Lex had entered the room until he spoke. 

"Hello, Chloe." She turned to look at him. "What do you say?" 

Her gaze gradually turned critical. "You want me to do what, exactly?" 

Lex answered her, perching himself on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. "Just be our resource, cover up, anything we ask you to be. You'd be well-compensated, of course." 

"Of course," she echoed, glancing between them. "If I don't, you'll kill me?" 

Lex and Clark looked at each other, then back her, wearing identical grins. Clark answered her. "Only if we have to. Chloe, you've begged to know my secret for years, ever since you realized there might be something special about me. Every time I lied, every time I ran off and left you alone, every time I didn't meet your expectations. I'm trying to make that up to you." 

"You want to use me." 

"Well, yes. But you're the only person we've even considered talking to, and certainly the only person we'll tell about my quote-on-quote abilities without there being a violent demonstration involved." 

Lex broke in. "Besides, Chloe, if you do anything to impede us, we will not be able to let it go. If you say no, I'll try to find something that will erase your memory so that we don't have to kill you. But I can also make your life very difficult. And I really don't want to. Please, consider it. You were vital last year in getting my father behind bars." He put his hand on her knee. 

"Can I think about it?" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "Chloe, what's there to think about? You're either with us or against us." 

"Can't I just be not with you? I don't have to go and tell anyone. I'm just having a little trouble right now with you being an alien, you being in cahoots with Lex to take over the world, and you asking me to join in some weird way." 

"Maybe not weird. We could just mean we might need some of your investigative expertise. Or, in the early stages of the operation, you could be my beard." 

"Your what?" 

"You know, go out with me to draw attention from the suspicion that Lex is corrupting me through either power or sex." 

"Sex?" 

"Sex." 

Chloe wrinkled her eyebrows, now thoroughly confused. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" 

Rather than speak, they gave her a demonstration, Lex dominating a long, wet, invasive kiss with Clark. 

"Oh God. So you two are like, an item?" 

"In high school speak, I suppose. But Clark is much more to me than that. We're going to rule the world together." 

"But Lex, I thought-" 

"What did you think, Chloe? That I tried to kill you about three weeks ago just for the hell of it? That I did kill my researcher just because?" 

"I didn't really think you were a murderer." 

"Let's just say that you saw a whole new side of me." Lex and Clark laughed evilly. 

Glancing at Chloe, Clark could see that she was a little flushed, and her heart was beating quickly. She was also squirming in her seat nearly imperceptibly. 

In a flash, Clark was beside her on the couch. "Tell me, Chloe... are you turned on right now?" He knew she was attracted to his red Kryptonite self, even if she wouldn't admit it. 

Chloe turned away. "Answer me, Chloe." 

She turned back, tears in the corners of her eyes. "Clark, I'm so confused right now. Do you have any idea of the wealth of information you just gave me? You're an alien. A gay alien who is dating Lex. The two of you plan to take over the world. You want my help with that, somehow." She cocked her head and glanced over at Lex. "And there's something up with Lex, isn't there? He's smiling, kind of, and acting strange. He was doing that a lot when..." Chloe shot up off the couch and moved away from Lex. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yes, Chloe, there is more to me than meets the eye. Well, I suppose, technically, there is less, since there's only one of me now. Well, all of me in one body is more accurate, I suppose." 

"Can I, um, can I go? I think that if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to go crazy." 

"Sure, Chloe. Why don't you come back tomorrow night and you can let Lex and me know what you decided." 

Chloe mumbled something that sounded like `okay' and all but ran from the room. 

Lex moved over to Clark, sitting next to him and draping one leg over his. "Do you think this is wise? She could blow all of this before it even starts." 

"She won't. She wouldn't dare. Even if she doesn't work with us, she won't go run off to tell anyone. She knows she owes me after everything with your father. Besides, I owe her as well, for all the shit I put her through, and I plan to make good on that." Clark reached over and kissed Lex, in charge this time. Pulling back, Clark grinned ferally. "Speaking of things being blown, you think we should take the physical side of our relationship a little further?" 

Lex returned the grin. "If you didn't suggest it, I was going to." 

Leaning into Clark, Lex unzipped Clark's fly, and soon Clark could no longer complain about having never gotten any. 

* * *

"Oh, God, Lex, fuck me!" Clark tried to gain purchase on the back of the leather couch, but he had long since clawed away any area to grip. Lex was pounding into him so hard he couldn't believe he hadn't come yet, but apparently part of being alien meant that he had stamina. The previous night, after his first blow job, Lex had indeed taken his virginity, in just about every way possible. 

"That's what I'm doing!" Lex growled as he shifted his angle of penetration and tightened his grip on Clark's waist. 

Clark closed his eyes and let the sensations Lex was creating flood him continuously, and he didn't notice anyone else in the room until he heard a throat clear. Startled, his eyes shot open and focused on the figure in the doorway. 

Lex slowed, but didn't stop, his thrusts. "Chloe, you're" he pulled his hand off of Clark's hip and looked at his watch "right on time. Give us a few minutes?" 

Chloe gave an enigmatic smile. "Sure, boys. I'll be in the other room." 

"Thank you, Chloe," Lex breathed out before he increased the speed of his motions again. "Clark, please tell me you're close." 

Clark grunted out an affirmative-sounding reply and moved one of his hands so that he could stroke himself. He felt Lex drape himself more over his back, changing the angle just enough, and it tipped him over the edge. He shuddered and ejaculated over the back of the couch and onto the floor as Lex came inside him. 

Letting his knees give out, Clark sank to ground, grabbing at Lex and guiding him so that they sat on the floor together. "We need to talk to Chloe." 

Lex gave him a look. "We need to shower. She seems okay with us being together, but I doubt she wants to talk to us when we smell like sex." 

"Damn your logical side, Lex. Gonna have to do something about that." 

Lex quirked his eyebrows. "We'll see." 

After a quick shower, they dressed to impress and entered the room where Chloe was sitting in a large arm chair, absently tapping a pen on the armrest. She started to stand when they approached her, but Lex gestured for her to stay. 

"Well, Chloe, you've returned. That, in itself, is promising." Lex sat down on the coffee table in front of Chloe, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. Clark sat next to him, a hand on the back of Lex's neck. 

"Have you made a decision?" Clark shivered a little at Lex's words. They were so simple, and yet the answer would change everything. 

Chloe squared her chin to look Lex in the eyes, flashing her own briefly over to Clark as he grinned at her. "I have." She took a deep breath. "I don't particularly like the situation you put me in, and I don't think I like what you plan on doing. You've both put me through a lot that I can't forgive." 

Clark knew his expression was darkening. 

"However. Lex, I owe you my life after the explosion. Your father... you killed Lionel, didn't you?" When neither of them answered, she continued. "Clark... I went against your back with Lionel. I've accused you of lying and running away, and while I know now why you were so deceptive, I feel bad for the way I treated you. I've investigated both of you, even when I told you I wouldn't or I hadn't." 

Chloe wiped at her eyes. "Now that I've said that, here's this. I had plans for myself, to be a reporter. To try to change the world. If you two are successful in your plans, I may never get that chance. If I join you, I'll have a chance to be something, I think. Unless you're just going to kill me. Before I say anything, I'd like to know what you plan to do, and what you need me for." 

"No." 

Chloe started at Lex's utter refusal. "What?" 

"We need to know if you're on board first." 

Clark leaned in to nuzzle against him and whisper in his ear. "Come on, Lex. If I know Chloe, she isn't going to agree to anything. She's so used to being the one who knows stuff, who's on top of things. This must be killing her. We can always neutralize her if she changes her mind." 

Lex turned into him, ghosting his lips over Clark's ear. "Fine, but that will be your job." He then brought his lips to Clark's, forcing his tongue inside as Clark moaned around it. Chloe cleared her throat, bringing them out of their haze. 

"Um, guys? Can you wait just a few more minutes to do that?" 

Clark grabbed back at Lex's neck. "If you join us, get used to it. I couldn't keep my hands off him if I tried. He's just too fucking hot." 

Clark took it as a good sign when Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Alright, well, after all we've been through, and all that may or may not happen, I think, that, I'd like to take you up on your offer. You're both my friends, I think. If I don't join you, and you are successful, I'd never be able to forgive myself for letting the opportunity pass me by. If I don't, and you aren't successful, then there may not be any harm done, but I know I'll lose the two of you. If I do, and you are successful, then all the better for me. If I do, and you aren't successful, I can claim you coerced me. And if I say anything to anyone, you'll kill me." 

Clark watched Lex smirk, then returned his eyes to Chloe. He couldn't believe no one had snatched her up yet, though if they had, she almost certainly wouldn't be there with them. 

"Well, Chloe, will you join Clark and me in world domination? We promise not to make it too cliche." 

Clark grinned, knowing that it wasn't quite the friendly one she was used to. "And especially no Pinky and the Brain comparisons. I know you're thinking them. I don't want to be Pinky." 

Chloe managed a smile. "I just have a couple of conditions." 

Lex raised his eyebrows. "Such as?" 

"Are you keeping the plant open?" 

Lex frowned. "I imagine so. I want to keep as much of the existing social and administrative order in place. It will be hard enough to put this all together with just that, let alone trying to work from scratch. Why?" 

"I want you to hire back my dad. At his old job, or something similar." 

Lex snorted. "Since I want as little to do with this town anyway, he can run the plant for all I care. I can call human resources tomorrow. Hell, I can even promise him a job anywhere once we're in charge." 

"Okay. Second, I want you to get Lois back in school." 

"And why would I do that?" 

"She needs a place in life. Living off the general at the base isn't going to help her with that. She's smart, and she has a future, but she needs to be prodded to get there. Even if you guys do away with college. Also... it would get her out of the way for a while." 

Clark broke in. "I know a way or two that would get her out of the way forever." 

Chloe glared. "Clark, I don't understand what's wrong with you. Two summers ago you were a criminal, but you weren't quite so violent." As Chloe talked, Clark had started to nuzzle against Lex again. "And you weren't this sexual. You were hot, and I know you fooled around a little, but I didn't think you did anything." 

"I wasn't with Lex. With him, I just want to fuck him until he screams. And then I want him to fuck me." Clark let his hand slip from Lex's neck down his back, to let it rest inside the waistband of Lex's pants. 

Lex flinched; he was ticklish, and Clark knew it. "Chloe, I will get Lois back in school, but only if you promise to keep her away from us. I don't want to remember she exists." 

"Okay. I'll do what I can." 

"Anything else?" Clark fidgeted. He wanted to have sex again. 

"If your plan fails, you cover me. New identity, cash, everything I need to disassociate myself from you." 

"I can have something prepared for you by the end of next week. I hope you don't have any particular preferences." 

"Away from you, and something where my job is more than grunt work. And there will be the cash you'll give me, too." 

Lex chuckled. "Then I suppose we can't change the currency we use." 

Chloe gave a small smile. "No, I suppose not." 

Clark smiled, too. "So, you in? We could really use you." 

"If Lex can put together what we just discussed, then yes. If anyone can take over the world, you can. And that's not anything I can turn aside. It seems crazy, but I've always wanted to be somebody, and maybe this way I can. You both aren't completely insane, and I don't think even you can cause more damage than the world has on its own. Perhaps with fewer people in charge it will be a better place." 

Lex and Clark both shook her hand. "So, guys, what can I do for you?" 

"Over the years, you've shown your investigative skills through the Torch and your own private inquiries. Clark and I thought that we could use you for just that skill. To research people, and investigate them. Find their weaknesses, find coincidences, find connections, find what makes them tick." 

"What kind of people?" 

"Mostly politicians, other political leaders, other people in charge." 

"Why?" 

"So we can take them out. Besides, I can practically see you vibrating all of a sudden at the chance to investigate high-level people. This isn't looking into a random transient in Smallville, this is the big leagues. You'll have access to every database you could need. Everything and anything needs to be known." 

Clark, who had been rubbing at Lex's lower back and slipping his fingers into his boxers, added, "They're obstacles, Chloe. Just like you would have been if you hadn't joined us. Just like Lionel was. And Lan-" 

Lex tensed. Chloe's eyes went wide. "Did you do something to Lana? I haven't seen her for a few days." 

"Let's not talk about it, Chloe. I'll tell you more at school tomorrow." Now, please leave, so that I can jump Lex without an audience. But that would be kinda hot. 

"Okay, Clark. Um, when did you guys want me to start?" 

Lex stretched back a little, forcing Clark's fingers lower. "After graduation. Enjoy the last few weeks. Go to parties, get trashed, take your finals, and say good bye to your friends. The odds of you seeing them again are very slim." 

"After the way the last four years have gone, I'll be glad to leave most of these people behind. I knew high school would be tough, but it was much more difficult than I thought." Chloe stood, no doubt a reaction to having glanced at Clark's crotch and seeing how aroused he was. "I can let myself out. I'll stop by after graduation to get the names. Am I the only one working in this?" 

Lex had started to run his hand up and down Clark's thigh, but he stopped as he answered. "We have a few other people in mind. But you're the only one we don't plan to eventually kill." Chloe looked startled. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Chloe? All three of us know there's darkness in you. It's what makes you overly curious, and it's what makes you push when you're being forced away. It's what made you work with Lionel. However, we can't have you losing your mind or anything because of what we're going to do with you." 

Chloe went white. "You won't, Lex. Not if I have anything to say about it." 

"Then, we'll see you in a few weeks." 

"Bye." 

"Bye, Chloe." Clark gave a little wave with his free hand. The second Chloe shut the door behind her, he was on top of Lex, knocking him flat onto the table, ripping his shirt off and biting small marks into his throat. 

"Oh God, Clark, the next time we talk to someone, please, don't tease me. I thought she wouldn't leave before you did this." 

"Mmmph. Less talking, more fucking." Clark moved and pulled Lex's pants off at the same time. Ripping at his own pants, he shrugged out of them and ground down into Lex. "Mmm, Lex, have to be in you." 

He started to try to prepare Lex, but Lex pushed at him. "Clark, I can for some wonderful reason fuck you without using lube, but if you fuck me without it, you're not going to be able to fuck me again for a while, quick healing or not." 

Growling, Clark was up and back in a flash, lube from the bedroom in his hand. In a few short minutes, he was pushing his cock into Lex, Lex's legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Fuck me, Clark. Just like last night. Remember how hard I came?" 

Listening to Lex cheer him on, and certainly remembering Lex's enjoyment of last night, Clark moved faster, the table scooting a bit across the room at each thrust. Clark leaned down to worry bite marks into Lex's throat, Lex moaning at the pressure. 

Lex grabbed at his own cock as Clark changed his position a little. "Come on, Lex, come on." 

Clark shifted his weight again and yanked at one of Lex's nipples. It was enough to send Lex over the edge, and Clark followed, his final thrusts deep enough that he could tell Lex was in pain. 

After they lay their for a while, Lex complaining about his back hurting from lying on the table, Clark too content to do more than listen to Lex bitch, they got up, cleaned off, and went to the dining room to eat dinner. 

They were glad that Chloe had decided to join them, because it would have been a shame to have to kill her. 

* * *

"How did you know that Lana is still a virgin? She was with Whitney forever. And I know you guys had grown close, but it doesn't really seem like something she would volunteer." Clark looked down at Lex, whose lips were wrapped around his cock, tongue working hard on the underside. 

Trying to glare, Lex pulled off so he could speak. "Is this really what you want to be discussing while I suck you off? It's certainly not putting me in the mood." 

"Just wondering. Answer." 

Lex rocked back on his heels, and Clark could see his erection dwindling underneath his slacks. "I've had the torch office bugged for some time, and a camera hidden on a shelf. Usually I have other people watch the tapes, but I decided to watch a few for myself. I had hoped to catch you doing something that might answer some questions. Instead, I wound up watching Chloe and Lana talk, around the time you were heading to Vegas." Lex wrapped one hand around Clark's shaft, stroking lightly as he spoke. "Lana said she was a virgin, and Chloe said she wasn't." 

Clark started to choke on nothing. "What?" 

"Chloe slept with someone named Jimmy when she was at The Planet." 

"They talked about this in the Torch office?" 

"It was like watching an issue of _CosmoGirl_ come to life. Chloe seemed all depressed about the situation, though, that she hadn't waited for it to be special, or something. I almost expected her to start pushing Planned Parenthood." 

"Wow. Just when you think you know someone... Just what the hell were Lana and Jason doing in Paris the whole time? Just how much of a saint is he?" 

"Certainly more of one than you. Chloe was a surprise, but she's always had more spunk than any of your other friends." 

"In general or just in her?" 

"That's a terrible pun." 

"What about you taking in some of my spunk?" 

"That's what I was trying to do until you made me talk about the frigid female." 

"Back to work, then." 

Raising his eyebrow as his only response, Lex eyed the cock straining for him, then moved in and swallowed it back down. 

Clark sighed in relief as he enjoyed being the recipient of Lex's considerable skill, thoughts of his female friend and victim pushed aside. 

* * *

"Clark, we have to kill Jason. He's been posing a security risk for a few weeks." Lex lay on his stomach on a massage table, practically moaning at Clark's touch as he massaged his back. 

"Doesn't he work for you now? Can't there be some sort of plant accident? Though I guess with the number of problems there have been recently we can't do anything without drawing too much attention to the plant, and it might get closed down." Clark pressed his thumbs harder into Lex's shoulders as he felt Lex tense up again at the mention of the plant. 

"Hmmm... perhaps we can wait until Lana's body is found. I can't believe no one's discovered it yet. The current in that river must be amazing." 

"It's just in the middle of nowhere. I can call in an anonymous tip tomorrow, but I think they've been searching for her. Why do we need her, though?" 

"We can stage a suicide. Lover's grief or remorse. It will be fun." 

"How, though? Killing Lana was an accident. I think. You're better at being stealthy. If it were up to me I'd just go break his neck." 

"If only gunshots weren't so hard to fake, with powder residue and distance from the victim, and everything else. And I'd rather it not be an obvious murder, since that would just draw even more attention to me and the plant." Clark worked his way down Lex's back, Lex no longer fidgeting. That is, until Lex sat up and climbed off the table to pace around the room. Naked. 

"I've got it, Clark. Using your speed, you can hang him. He won't even know what hit him until he's already struggling for air. And people do that to themselves anyway, so it wouldn't look strange. Surround him with pictures of Lana. It'd be perfect. Once Lana is found. You should kill his mother, too." 

"How should I do that?" 

"Run her off the road with your truck. It's horribly cliche, but it'll work in a pinch." 

Clark couldn't take Lex walking around nude for another second, so he stripped and sped in front of him. "We can take care of it tomorrow. Now I get to fuck you, Lex." 

"Please do." Clark knocked Lex to the carpet, prepped him, and was in him within minutes, slamming into him, focusing on his own pleasure. Lex was a big boy, he could take care of himself. 

"Oh God, Clark..." Aroused even further by Lex's little grunts of pain, Clark kept pushing, working at the angles he liked, faster, until he poured himself out into Lex with a yell. 

Lex was still hard and leaking, apparently not minding that he must hurt a lot. Feeling an odd mix of pride and sympathy, Clark took Lex's cock in his mouth, gently sucking while rolling his balls with his hand. Pressing in the right places at the right times, Lex was soon coming down Clark's throat. 

Clark pulled off and draped himself over Lex. Lex groaned. "Clark, please, next time, just a tad more gently. I'd like to come with you inside me." 

Clark turned Lex over and sped to get some lotion for the rug burns on his back. "Sorry, Lex. Talking about murdering Jason just really made me want to fuck you hard. Next time you can do whatever you want to me." 

"I can't hurt you." 

"I'll see what I can do." 

* * *

Clark sat on a hard folding chair with the rest of his graduating class. He was bored, and a little horny, and he wanted to find Lex. The graduation ceremony was even longer than it should have been, because comments were made about the recent deaths of Lana and Jason. The whole town felt sorry for them both, but it had started a wicked rumor mill about Lana cheating on Jason, and the third party threw her off the bridge, and Jason was racked with guilt and pain. At least, that was the version Clark had heard, but he suspected there were others. Luckily, there was no mention of his name in connection with the murders... accidents. 

He squirmed around, knowing Lex was out there `supporting his friend' and waiting to take Clark back to the mansion for a celebratory fuck. Clark was going to try to convince him to go back to the loft at the farm, since he felt it fitting to say good-bye to the place after graduation with a bout of hot sex. 

After that, he and Lex would go to Metropolis for a while so that Lex could sort out some affairs still remaining from his father. Then, they were going to do what Clark had wanted to do all along, and run away together for a while. Chloe and Lex's other researchers would work their magic where they would need it, and with time Lex would have the information to kill, employ, or otherwise control just about everyone he needed to. 

They had discussed how exactly they would control the world. It was a daunting task. It wasn't like the old days, where someone like Alexander of Macedon could command an army and march across a continent. Lex didn't have an army. Yet. But he did have Clark, someone who could kill from a distance with his vision and was impervious to bullets. For a threat, it was a pretty good one. 

They were going to have to take control the modern way. Through acquisition. And power. And money. While they were away, Clark was going to use his skills as a thief to take money and valuables, sell them, or use them as necessary. With enough cash and enough threatening, he and Lex could take over the states, then the UN, and then work down from there. 

Clark tapped his hand on his knee, trying in vain not to grin about his and Lex's future together. He craned around, trying to spot Lex in the crowd behind the graduates. He eventually switched to X-ray vision, and was rewarded when he zeroed-in on a familiar skeleton. Lex looked bored, and no doubt he was. But then he noticed Clark turned around, and flashed him an evil-looking smile. So that version of Lex was out to play. 

Finally, _finally_ Clark heard his name called, and he got on stage and accepted the piece of paper masquerading as his diploma until the real one was mailed to him later. He tried to look teary-eyed, mourning his folks, and his friend, and his ex-football coach, and he thought he might have been successful. 

He glanced over to Chloe, who was standing a couple of rows back. She gave him a small smile. He found Gabe Sullivan in the crowd, and noticed he was wearing a new jacket. Lex must have come through for him and given him a raise. For all the underhanded stuff Lex had done and still would do, he could be counted on for certain things, Chloe's well-being one of them. 

Soon, the ceremony was over, and Clark was free to leave Smallville behind. 

* * *

"Right there, not gonna last much longer..." Clark had his hands curled under the edge of the couch, holding himself in place while Lex thrust into him from his place on the floor. Clark had indeed been successful in convincing Lex to return to the loft after the ceremony, and currently he was being fucked on its couch. 

Lex started rubbing his hands against Clark's flanks, having learned that Clark liked the way that felt. Wrenching one clenched hand free, Clark brought it between them to stroke himself. After another minute he was through, semen coating both of them. Lex finally came as well with a grunt. Clark pulled Lex up to lie on top of him as he stretched out on the couch. 

"Mmm. So good, Lex. Don't know how I've lived without this the last eighteen years." 

Lex sighed and stretched out. "Since I've only been able to get it up and perform like that for the last ten, I'm not sure how to answer your comment." 

"So, where are going to go once we're through in Metropolis? We don't need to be there long, right?" 

"I need to finish organizing the parts of LuthorCorp and LexCorp that I'm going to keep. They need people to run them while we're away preparing for everything else. At every branch and division across the world, I need people in place who will work for us when we make our move. We need to eliminate anyone who may know your powers, and especially your weaknesses." 

"Then we need to kill Pete." 

"He found out?" 

"I told him. I didn't have a choice. Just like I don't have a choice now. It almost killed him to keep that a secret, there's no way he'll be able to keep quiet about this whole situation. He knows what the red does to me, and he'll try to find a way to get it off me." 

"Then he has to be killed. Or at least comatose." 

"Killed. It's more permanent. You want to do it or should I?" 

"I'll do it. You killed Jason for me, I'll do Pete. He likes to race, right?" Clark nodded. "Then he'll have an accident. Happens all the time." 

Clark pulled Lex closer to him. "Thanks. I'll get the next one." 

* * *

While Lex worked his corporate magic in Metropolis, Clark stole cash from across the country from ATMs and armored cars. Because the occurrences were spread across the country and over several months, no one could see the pattern, or if it was noticed, no one said anything. He also tried his hand at making diamonds out of carbon, and used his X-ray vision to search for other precious gems and metals. With the cash they could buy off leaders, law enforcement, and would also be able to buy small properties to call their own, even before the world was theirs. When faced with more money than multiple times the GNP of their nation, what leader wouldn't sell? At least, that was the plan if people refused to outright give themselves over to Lex and his invulnerable, dangerous muscle. 

Chloe also moved to Metropolis, working part-time at The Planet while spending most of her time working for Lex. She had told Clark that she actually really liked using the software and systems Lex had been able to provide, and was finding out a lot of interesting things about the men and women Lex had told her to investigate. 

Almost two thirds of them had a past they tried to keep secret, and would therefore probably be willing to keep secret by backing down from where ever they were currently working. Many had juvenile records like Lex's. A couple had nearly been tried for murder, but the charges had been dropped before trial. Almost all of them were currently engaged in extramarital affairs of various kinds or had been in the past. One seemed to be working for the Mafia, while another had run a meth lab out of his fraternity house in college. Lost of money had gone into sealing those records and keeping these past lives undisclosed. 

Clark liked to just watch Chloe work. She was fast, and she had a predatory gleam in her eyes that he found sexy. If it weren't for Lex, he probably would have done something with her already. She nearly buzzed with excitement when new information was found, and she carefully recorded it to find later. He'd covertly watched some of the other people Lex had working for him, but none of them were as good as she was, and they weren't nearly as fun to watch. 

It was only a matter of time before they would be able to either buy off the world or take it by force. 

* * *

"Lex, this is fucking hot." Clark surveyed the view from the balcony of the beach house where they were going to spend the next year or so. The waves pounded against the shore, and white sand stretched all around. "And this is yours?" 

"Ours. It was my mother's property. No one's used in it a while. It's outfitted with the necessary technology so that we can keep in touch with Chloe and everyone. I can follow my companies and do my share of threatening and buying. We're even close enough to civilization for you to work anything you need to in order to grab more cash." 

"We still need more?" 

"It will never hurt to have enough. We have to be able to outbid anyone else who may want my companies. I hope to control the majority of corporate America and overseas before anyone realizes it, so that shifting political control over to us will go that much easier." 

Turning back to Lex, Clark began to strip, baring larger and larger bits of skin as Lex watched with rapt attention. "And you need me to do what, exactly?" 

"Fuck me." 

"No, I mean in your plan." 

"You've already been instrumental to the plan, Clark. I really wish I had been there to see Dominic die. He really cried?" 

"Like a girl." 

"Too bad. But, back to the plan. When I need your muscle, when I need to use physical force, that's where you come in. I'll also need you to round up nuclear weapons and other heavy artillery. It would be too easy for someone to grab a hold of something and try to kill us both. A lot of the metal can be melted down, but we'll keep the rest of the weapons with us." 

Nude, Clark hopped up on the railing of the balcony and spread his knees to keep his balance. His erection grew under Lex's gaze. "Where are we gonna live? We haven't talked about it." 

"Hopefully someplace warm, but not too sunny." 

Clark shook his head. "Need sun. Gives me power." 

Lex stopped mid-strip. "I don't think you've mentioned that." Clark shrugged. "Then we'll have to find someplace sunny as well. We don't have to worry about that now, though. All I want to worry about is if you've used enough lube on me as you slam into me." 

Clark sped over to Lex and had him stripped in a second. "Sounds good to me." Any response Lex might have made was cut off as Clark plunged his tongue into Lex's mouth. "Mmmph." Clark pulled back to pant against Lex's neck. "Turn around, against the railing. Want to watch the sunset." 

"The sun doesn't set for another few hours." 

"Then we'll have to do this a few more times." 

"Sounds good. Just do it already." 

Not needing any more words, Clark grabbed lube from the bag at his feet. He prepped Lex slowly, wanting to build up to Lex begging for him shamelessly. He used his tongue against Lex's spine, Lex groaning every few swipes. If he hadn't of already lubed him, he would have rimmed him, but the stuff tasted like antiseptic. He figured. He may be invulnerable, but he still had taste buds that he didn't want to test. 

"Clark, come on, just fuck me already. I need you." Without any further request, Clark pushed himself inside Lex, pleased at the way Lex's grip tightened on the railing. "God, Clark, need you. Harder!" 

Clark complied, nearly lifting Lex off his feet with each forward motion. Too soon he felt himself on the edge, and he reached around to cup Lex's balls. Lex's head dropped forwards, giving Clark room to suck a bruise into his neck. 

Overloaded, Lex came, his cum splashing onto the balcony. Clark followed closely behind as he listened to Lex wheeze with satisfaction. He pulled Lex over to the deck chair so they could collapse into it together. 

"Clark, you're amazing. I am so grateful you kept that necklace so you could be here to fuck me senseless." 

"And I'm grateful that you tapped into the side of yourself that lets me fuck you senseless. Fuck, begs me to fuck you senseless. It drives me wild. I just want to do it over and over and over." 

"Just give me a few minutes and we can." 

"No. This time you fuck me. I don't think I could live without knowing that any time I want, I can have you inside me, fucking me as senseless as you can." Clark cocked his head. "There are times when it would be nice to not be invulnerable so you can fuck me blind." 

"Perhaps one of these days, we'll find a way." 

"Oh, there are plenty of ways to play. I have a few ideas..." 

"Like what?" 

"We have plenty of time here, Lex. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun in the first night." 

"Then soon." 

"Of course. I wouldn't want to leave you waiting. Straining. Yearning for me to relieve your... curiosity." 

"Tease." 

"What else." 

"Mine." 

Clark tightened his hands around Lex until he heard bones creak. "Mine." 

* * *

"So how's the conquering going?" Clark leaned down to bite at Lex's lip. 

Lex looked up from his laptop. "Chloe says we've gotten through to about an eighth of the people we've looked into. They happily conceded victory to us rather than have their secrets get out or be killed. Most of them want to keep their jobs once we're in charge, which is fine as long as they report to me or my higher-up subordinates." 

"Do we have time to play?" 

Lex closed his laptop and pushed it aside. "Of course we have time to play. That's why we're here. We couldn't run away completely without losing touch, but any time you want me, you have me." 

"Good." Clark had worked on his seductive gazes, and the one he was shooting Lex now would have possibly killed another man. "Come with me to the bedroom." 

"I'll come with, on, or in you whenever you want." 

Clark led Lex to the bedroom of the beach house, which was the size of the living room at the farmhouse. Rummaging through a bag he shoved under the bed their first night there, Clark came back with the lead box that Lex had given him when they first met, the one Lex said was from the armor of St. George. Holding his prize, he turned to face Lex. 

"Clark, didn't you give that to Lana?" Clark nodded, his grin huge. "And didn't the wench keep it?" 

"I took it back after I killed her. She had carried it with her throughout all her moves. It wasn't in the tiara drawer, like it used to be, but it was easy enough to find." 

Lex gawked. "Tiara drawer?" 

"Yeah, she had a drawer filled with princess tiaras in her room at Nell's." 

"You've got to be kidding." Clark shook his head. "What the fuck is wrong with that girl?" 

"The fact that she died before anyone asked her that question." 

"Come here." Clark complied, and Lex proceeded to try to French kiss his uvula. At least, that's what it felt like. Needing air, Lex pulled back, even as Clark reached out to grab his erection. Lex slapped his hand away. "Not until you show my why you brought that box here." 

Clark gave him an exasperated look, but took a step back and opened the box towards Lex. Lex flinched at the green rocks inside. "Clark, these rocks make you sick. Why are they in our bedroom? And how did you even get them in there?" 

"We can also use them for toys, Lex. And very carefully." 

"Toys?" 

"Take the box, then walk over there where I can't feel the rocks when you take on in your hand." Lex complied. "Now. I can make that into black Kryptonite by heating it with my heat vision." 

Understanding dawned on Lex's face. "Then there will be two of me." 

"Exactly." 

"Why? I mean, you aren't going to keep two of me, right?" 

"Can't afford to. At least, not permanently. But temporarily shouldn't hurt. And I'd really like to have both of you at the same time." 

"You already do." 

"But in two bodies." 

"Then go ahead." Lex took a rock from the box and put the box on the table next to him. Clark was far enough away that the Kryptonite didn't affect him, and he was free to use his heat vision. 

Seconds later, ones that sounded painful for Lex, Clark watched as two Lexes eyed each other. One looked at his twin warily, while the other wore a smile Clark had once seen on a wolf. That one looked over at him. 

"Well, Clark. Shall we do this?" 

"Wait, what should I call you? I can't call you both Lex. It'd be confusing." He would most likely think of them both as Lex in his head, but it would be nice to have something to call each of them. 

"Well, I'm going to be the one taking over the world with you... you can call me Alexander." That Lex jerked a thumb towards the other Lex. "Call him Lex. Now, let's do it." 

"Only you would get off on fucking yourself." 

"We're about to find out if that's true." 

* * *

"We need a video camera, Clark." 

"It's in another bag." 

"Then later." 

Clark watched as Lex sucked his cock, and as Alexander penetrated Lex from behind. It really was a spectacular visual, and Clark had to fight not to come right then. The inhibitionless Alexander had quickly forced his conscience-laden self to his knees, where he was currently sucking off Clark while getting fucked. 

They were on the huge bed in the bedroom, Clark kneeling near the head while Alexander was at the foot, the submissive Lex in between. 

"Clark, you would not believe how he feels. I just want to fuck him until I can't move any more, then I want to watch you fuck him until I get hard again." 

"That can be arranged. But first I want to come down his-your?-throat." Clark hissed as the Lex around his cock started to hum. "Which I'm going to do really fucking soon. Ah!" Lex had grabbed a hold on Clark's balls. 

Alexander started to snicker, but still kept up his rhythm. He knew what he liked. "Hey, Clark, you shouldn't let him have you by the balls like that." 

"What, is it your job?" 

"Sometimes. But if you let him have power, he'll get the wrong idea. He'll forget that we're in charge." 

"So what, I should force his head down like this?" Clark pushed down on Lex's head, forcing his cock deeper into his throat, even as he started to gag. Clark glared down at him. "You can take it." He kept his hand in place as he started to move, trying to fuck his mouth. 

Lex flinched and bit down as Alexander shifted his angle. Unable to take any more stimulation, Clark climaxed, withdrawing only when Lex appeared to actually be choking. He relaxed back against the headboard to take in the rest of the show. 

"Clark, God, I just want to fuck you now, looking as debauched as you do." 

"Finish with yourself, first. I want to see you come inside yourself, want to see you get off from having your own cock inside your ass." Because there were really two Lexes and not two separate people, it was hard to think of them as anything more than just two Lexes, even if there were two bodies. 

Alexander started to pump faster. "You'll get your wish soon." Lex bowed his head to rest it on his arms, forcing his ass higher into the air. "Fuck me!" Alexander gasped. 

"You're doing the fucking." 

"Shut up, Clark." 

Lex almost looked like he was in pain. But he was still hard, and still leaking onto the bedspread. With a final few thrusts, Alexander stilled and came, crying out nonsense syllables. Lex, who had reached underneath himself to stroke his cock, came too, tears trickling out of his eyes. 

Concerned, Clark tried to force his head up. "Lex, what's wrong?" 

"You both just raped me. How sick is it to rape yourself?" 

"Is it really possible to rape yourself?" 

Lex looked sad. "Clark, what's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing. I'm just myself, finally. And I have you." Clark stroked lightly over that Lex's head, then climbed around him to get to the other Lex to kiss him until he couldn't breathe. "That was so hot, Lex. Both of you." 

"Yeah, it was." Alexander looked over to his other self, who had crawled to the far edge of the bed. "If only he could learn to like it. I mean, maybe we'll even let him top one of these days." 

"Or not." Clark looked at Lex. "But I hope you realize, Lex, that we just want to have fun. You're just so easy to dominate, but don't let us hurt you too bad." 

Alexander eyed them both. "See, Clark, this is why having both of us around wouldn't work. He controls me and keeps me in line, and I provide what you need for yourself and to help you with the world. Separate, we're useless. But in one body, we're perfect." 

"Always were." 

"Flatterer." 

* * *

They'd just started, and Clark was nearly coming already. He was straddled over the knees of Alexander, happily impaling himself on his cock. Lex was in front of him, licking at the head of his cock. He wasn't sure if he would be able to wait for that Lex to actually take him in his mouth. It was just too arousing to be fucked by Lex while also being blown by Lex. 

Clark reach one hand back to wrap around Lex's neck, the other reaching over to rest on the other's Lex's head, feeling identically smooth skin. Taking the hint, Lex sucked more of Clark's cock into his mouth. Clark wriggled back further onto Alexander. 

"Lex, of you had any idea what this felt like..." 

"I have been in your place before, just not in a threesome with myself. I think it's odd to suck one's own dick, and I'm not going to let him top me, so I'm really quite perfect where I am." 

"Suit yourself." 

"I believe I'm trying to suit you." 

"Even better." Clark let his head fall back against Alexander's shoulder, and he reached one hand around to tweak Clark's nipples. The other Lex had worked his way down Clark's cock, his lips at the base. "Fuck!" Alexander raised himself a little, his cock pushing more solidly against whatever functioned as Clark's prostate gland. 

As the Lexes worked, Clark fought to not come. But even he was unable to refrain from letting the pleasure flow through his body from the different regions until he climaxed much too soon. He again nearly choked the Lex sucking him off. The Lex penetrating him had been watching the fellatio over his shoulder, and so he followed right behind Clark. 

Flipping the other Lex over, Clark jacked him off until he too came, and the three of them laid there, Clark surrounded by Lexes, until the sun was far below the horizon. 

* * *

"I'd wondered why you brought those chains." Alexander had his arms crossed across his bare chest as he watched Clark set up manacles around one of the trees away from the house. The wood was soft, and he pulled the chain into it, deep enough that it could be pulled on without ripping through the tree. 

"Well, for this and other reasons, but I think this will work well. I'd rather not have him" Clark gestured to the Lex now manacled to the tree "running around loose. We'll be done with him soon, and then we can put you back together." 

"Sounds good." 

"Want to feel good." Clark pulled off his shorts, revealing his whole body to the sun. Fucking in the bedroom was fine, but he really liked having the tropical sun beating down him while Lex beat him off. Or fucked him, or whatever they happened to do, as long as the sun was out. 

Clark moved in to kiss the Lex chained to the tree. Lex accepted the kiss, knowing that he wasn't going to be hurt, he was just going to be used. Clark ground against him, gradually working his hands down so that Lex's legs were in them. Lex raised himself up and wrapped his ankles around Clark's waist. 

As Leg adjusted himself, Clark worked in the lube, stretching his submissive Lex to fuck him against the tree. The other Lex came up behind Clark to tongue the nape of his neck and reach around to scrape his nails over Clark's nipples. 

As Clark prepped one Lex, the other prepped him, until both of them were loose and straining to be filled. Clark could feel the Lex behind him positioning himself, and soon he was flush against Clark's back, his twin's legs wrapped as far as they would go, their weight carried in his arms. 

Clark pushed back against Lex. "Come on, Alexander, I need you right now." 

Alexander exhaled next to Clark's ear. "Get in him first. It'll be easier." 

Trusting his more experienced lover, Clark thrust forwards into Lex, who cried out and grabbed the chains holding him up by the wrists. At that, Alexander pushed his way into Clark, who spread his legs further apart for balance and so Alexander could reach deeper. 

"Clark, I can't even begin to explain... fucking standing up is always good, and I can hear my other self groaning, and I know what it's like to have your cock in me..." 

Clark didn't answer because he was busy kissing Lex. This Lex was a bit gentler a kisser, and the action contrasted nicely to the way the other Lex was pounding into him as hard as he could. 

The three of them strained against each other, one Lex striving to fill Clark, while the other strived to be filled by Clark. Finally, assaulted on both sides by the Lexes' writhing and pounding, Clark came, his legs nearly giving out until Alexander pressed into his back while Lex clenched his legs tighter around him. 

The Lex that was bottoming climaxed while Clark tried to remain standing, and when both of them relaxed, the Lex that was topping was able to move at the angle that put him over the edge. The three of them collapsed into a heap on the sand once Clark released Lex from the chains. 

"Lex, I am really going to miss this when I put you back together." Both of them gave little noncommittal grunts. They both wrapped themselves around Clark as best they could. 

One of them started to play with one of Clark's nipples. "We'll just have one more game tomorrow, right?" 

"Of course. Then we put you together." 

"Will do." 

* * *

Alexander surveyed his handiwork as Clark watched lazily. Lex sat at the foot of the bed, also watching. Clark glanced to the manacle now around his right wrist. "And this is going to hold me how?" 

Alexander smirked, the one that let Clark know he was in for something really good. Alexander moved to the other side of the bed, where his lead box rested on the table. He opened it, looked inside, picked out two small pieces of the Kryptonite, and placed them on the table and shut the box. He then used the box to smash the pieces into even smaller pieces. Two of these he placed along the headboard, next to where the manacles were tight around Clark's wrists, and brushed the rest of the debris back into the box. 

Clark caught on. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. You're going to weaken me so I can't escape, like when I use these on you. That's so hot." 

Alexander smirked yet again. "Mmhmm. So now you're going to know what it's like to strain for release and not be able to get it because you can't touch yourself. Just let me know if you start to feel sick." 

"So far, so good." Clark looked over to Lex, who was watching with interest. "What's he going to do while you tease me?" 

Alexander tested the manacles once more. "Well, first he's going to watch. Then, he's going to help me." 

"Ooo, kinky." 

"Clark, I'm basically fooling around with myself, while you're restrained, to get both, all three of us, off. If that isn't kinky, then I don't think I want to know what you think is." 

Clark, pondering a few ideas that had been running through his mind, kept his mouth shut, but his erection hardened and grew as he thought. 

"My, Clark, you're so eager. This may not be as much fun as I thought." On those words, Alexander crawled on top of Clark, kissing him intensely. He pulled away and worked his way down Clark's body, eventually sucking him into his mouth. Knowing that he was being teased with no release in sight, Clark tried to pull away. 

"You're going to kill me. I can't move, and you just keep fucking with me!" Clark smiled, but he knew Alexander didn't care what he said. 

Alexander pulled back. "Fine, Clark. I'll just leave you there." He rubbed his hand along Clark's shaft one more time and patted him on the thigh. He turned to Lex, who was watching while lazily stroking his own erection. "You, come here." Lex complied quickly, and Clark saw an odd sort of hunger in his eyes. Apparently even the `good' Lex wanted to fool around with himself. 

And then, Clark had to admit, he was witness to a beautiful show. He watched as Lex explored his own mouth, the two figures of one man in front of him kissing each other hungrily. After a while, Alexander slid his hand around Lex's cock, pulling on it in the way that Clark knew Lex liked. Of course Alexander would know that, too. Taking that cue, Lex wrapped his hand around Alexander's, returning the favor. 

Clark watched as his Lexes stroked each other almost lovingly, none of the roughness of previous bouts present. He glanced down at his own straining erection, the precum dripping out almost mournfully, as if his cock knew it wasn't going to be given physical attention any time soon. He wanted to feel Lex, either of them, rubbing him up and down the way they were doing to each other. 

Clark groaned as Alexander gradually pushed Lex backwards and climbed on top of him. He started grinding down against him, both of their cocks leaking fluid to make the motions smoother. Lex groaned into Alexander's mouth as he thrust up into him. 

Alexander made no move to prep Lex for penetration, which was fine with Clark. He was perfectly content to watch their cocks slide against each other as the Lexes rocked against each other. Lex pulled his mouth away and cried out when Alexander wrapped his hand around both of their erections and squeezed. 

Clark started to move his hips uselessly into the air, frustrated that he couldn't do anything to gain release. He tugged against his chains to no avail, the Kryptonite working well. He could do nothing but watch as Alexander jerked both he and Lex off, their movements becoming more frantic as they both neared climax. Clark wasn't sure if he should be aroused as he was by the sight, but he wouldn't have been able to do anything even if he didn't want to watch. The pale, hairless, sweat-soaked vision in front of him was beauty personified. 

Clark started to buck and squirm faster when he saw them both nearing orgasm, and he let out a strangled cry of frustration as he still found nothing to rub against. Alexander looked over at him with an expression between his usual smirk and pleasure. Lex just lay there with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut. 

Without much fanfare other than a drawn-out moan, Alexander climaxed, shooting semen in between their bodies. Feeling Alexander come must have sent Lex off as well, because within seconds he added to the mess of fluid between them. Alexander dropped the few inches between them onto Lex, but raised his head enough to once again kiss him. 

Clark whined, and both of them looked over at him. Looking back at each other, they came to some sort of silent agreement. Clark closed his eyes and said a silent prayer to a deity even he couldn't name, thankful that finally they were going to touch him. And then he cursed and retracted his prayer once he opened his eyes as both Lexes avoided his cock and instead touched him lightly here and there, occasionally nipping at his skin. 

Lex bit a bruise into his throat above his necklace, and pulled back abruptly. "Alexander, we can mark him. Where his skin is close to the rocks." He then leaned back in, sucking marks onto the receptive skin. Clark groaned. Even the good Lex was a bastard sometimes. 

Alexander followed the direction, working his teeth and lips against the other side of Clark's throat. Normally, Clark probably would have been enthralled to have two Lexes touching him, but he had been teased for too long. "Lex, Lex, please. Touch me, do something." 

He watched Lex and Alexander look at each other again, then followed two trails down his torso. They each picked a nipple to work on, and Clark again strained against nothing as he thrust in vain. After he thought he was going to explode, the Lexes sidled down his flanks, and one took his cock in hand while the other licked tentatively at the tip. 

"More, please..." 

And then, the Lexes tortured him further, both of them licking at his cock, periodically twining their tongues together around it. Just when Clark thought he was going to die, they both took a finger and ran it behind his balls, pressing as Alexander sucked the head of his cock into his mouth and Lex licked around the base. 

Clark came for a long, long time. 

Before he even realized it, Clark's hands were free of the shackles and the Kryptonite swept off the headboard to be thrown away. He flopped back onto the bed and lay there panting, grateful that they finally released him, in more ways than one. He didn't decline the offer when Lex climbed next to him to wrap himself loosely around Clark. Lex was, not surprisingly, much more of a cuddler than Alexander was. Clark was going to miss that once he put them back together, but he knew it was for the best. 

Alexander sat back at the foot of the bed, eyeing them critically. "You two look almost cute." Clark flipped him off, but he smiled as well. 

"Alexander, Lex, that was... I'm not sure if incredible is really quite the word. But don't ever tease me like that again." 

"Glad to help out, Clark." Lex just squeezed him a little tighter. 

"But, you know we should really get you two back together. Before you develop totally different personalities or something and then I really am stuck with two of you." 

They both sighed, but got off the bed to stand next to each other. Clark gazed at them, hoping his photographic memory wouldn't even fail to remember this visual. He got up, after making sure his limbs weren't going to give out on him, and waited as Alexander grabbed a piece of Kryptonite from the box. 

"Wait." Clark moved over to Lex, wanting one more chance to receive a gentle kiss from him. Lex happily complied. Alexander tossed the rock to Lex, and moved in for his own kiss. He kissed Clark hungrily, and Clark almost wished he had enough stamina to get it up again soon. 

Walking away from them, Clark turned and focused on the rock they both touched. Using his heat vision, he heated the rock until it turned black, watching with fascination as the two Lexes twined around each other. In seconds there was only one nude Lex facing him. 

"You okay in there, Lex?" 

"I have the relief of two recent orgasms in me, Clark. I'm surprised I can stand. But yes, I'm fine." 

Clark grinned and went to hug and grope him. "That's great. Let's sleep now. It's been a crazy week with the two of you." 

"But a great one." 

"Obviously." 

* * *

The day Clark learned to fly was one of the greatest in his life. He still had a few floating spells when having particularly hot dreams of Lex, but nothing had materialized further until he fell. 

Off a cliff. 

Lex was working on military strategy and Clark didn't want to bother him, since the strategies were for him for when they made their move on the world. He decided to run instead, topless so he could more easily absorb the sun's rays. 

He was thinking of what he was going to do to Lex when he got back, and he didn't realize that he had reached a rocky coastline with an abrupt drop-off. Until he was suddenly falling out of his run and flailing his limbs against the air. 

Unafraid since he knew he couldn't get hurt, he tried to simply guide himself in the air so he didn't make a loud splash. And then... he realized he had slowed his fall. Startled, he jerked back, and realized he could move backwards as well. Then forwards. 

Amazed, Clark whooped and moved back towards the top of the cliff. Making sure he was at an isolated part of the coast, he practiced moving around in the air, keeping his balance while turning and changing directions. 

Once he decided he figured out enough of his new ability to use it to some extent, he ran back to the beach house to Lex. 

He had Lex fuck himself on his cock while they floated. 

It took them both a while to come down from that. 

* * *

Approximately twenty-six months after Clark and Lex first made their plans to rule the world, they made their strike in one giant swoop. 

With his charisma and business and political expertise, Lex was able to first monopolize the world financially with LuthorCorp, then take it politically through the White House. If people could not be bought or threatened, Lex either exposed them for what they were, or arranged their deaths. Everything was done outside of the public eye so that no connections were made until it was too late. After Lex took the White House, he took the U.N., offering nations his plan for what he liked to call his own New Deal. Faced with reform and assistance, it was difficult for anyone to not back down. 

Clark's job was to maintain military forces, through violence if necessary. When Lex was opposed by force, Clark swept in and single-handedly fought back whoever threatened Lex or did not surrender. Faced with an adversary who would not even get wounded, let alone die, who could kill men faster than anyone could blink, there was no choice but to admit defeat. These newly acquired armies were then used to aid Clark in taking down others who did not comply. 

Lex and Clark viewed any casualties as the victim's own fault, because everyone they had to kill was not only given fair warning, they were given fairly good options. Lex was willing to put up with anyone in his way provided that he or she did not cause a problem. Those who refused their options were eliminated. It really was easier that way, since there were fewer dissenters to cause problems once their rule was in place. 

Lex siphoned money and manpower from those places with plenty of it to those places that needed it, allowing poor nations to try to work themselves out of poverty. Because he owned every major corporation, there was no need for competitive pricing and labor. All he wanted was to oversee how things were organized so that the stupidity of past leaders could be scrubbed away. And he could run things they way he wanted. 

Clark did indeed destroy most of the military weapons available, since both he and Lex figured it was foolish for militaries that were really all working for the same people to fight each other. Once word got out that there was clearly life on other planets as evidenced by Luthor's partner, efforts went into drawing up defense plans to save the planet from an invasion, not just a single nation. Clark laughed his ass off at that one. But, if it united everyone... There were also fewer weapons lying around for people to try to use on them. 

Lex and Clark had a palace built for themselves in the Mediterranean region, with others around the globe. They had intense security always, since people no doubt wanted the old system back, but after studying news reports and public meetings, they realized that most people didn't care. Lex and Clark's rule was so high up it didn't effect the majority of Earth's citizens because most of the previously-existing social structures were in place. Joe Somebody could keep his job and still drink beer with his buddies, and he didn't have to worry about politics, since everything past local elections was handled by Lex and his subordinates, so it didn't really matter. 

Aside from using his powers as physical threats, Clark also aided in things like rescue missions against natural disasters and engineering projects. Granted he felt like Lassie sometimes, but he wanted Lex to have as few problems with his rule as possible. As long as he could have sex with Lex whenever he wanted, he didn't really care what else he did in his spare time. Lex was so grateful for the help with the image of their regime that he was willing to let Clark do anything he wanted. They'd also had time to study Clark's ship and the caves, and Lex was in awe at everything. He made sure he had time to play with the alien technology, which could eventually be used if people protested their rule. 

Chloe, indeed, became someone, namely Clark and Lex's second-in-command. Rather than having her waste her talents on only investigative journalism, they had her help them with anything that they felt they needed help with. She was sharp, and in a different way than Clark and Lex, so she could fill in logical holes that they couldn't. She was invaluable to them, and they all knew it, so what Chloe wanted, Chloe got. 

After about three years of changing what needed to be changed, killing who needed to be killed, and fixing what clearly wasn't working or was otherwise against human rights and was intolerable for even them, the world did indeed belong to Lex and Clark, for better or worse. 

* * *

"So Lex, what do you like best about ruling the world?" Clark sat in a chair on the balcony of their palace's master bedroom, Lex in his lap and impaled on his cock. Neither of them was moving, they just sat there admiring the view of the countryside. 

"Aside from owning all of the foreign cars and technology I want? That it happened so smoothly. It's like a fucking dream, Clark. I can do whatever I want, because it's all mine. Ours. I'm going to have them carve our faces into Mount Rushmore, and I want you to help build a new Sphinx. Just for the hell of it. I get to kill anyone I want to, and so do you. We choose what happens on this planet. If I want a country wiped out, we can do it. If you want to turn the rest of the Kryptonite black, give it to random strangers, and have one hell of an interesting time watching the aftermath, you can. Anything we say, goes. And people actually _like_ what we're doing. I can't believe the world was so fucked up that they practically handed it over to us." 

"It just got too fucking complicated. Hell, if I had landed here as an adult, I would have gotten the fuck out of here as fast as I could. Too many nations fighting each other, polluting everything. How many wars have there been under us? None. There can't be because everyone knows I'll kill anyone who tries to cause trouble. No one can even kill us because our security is too damn tight because since we own everything, we can pay them exorbitant salaries. And so many people don't care because we haven't changed anything at the microlevel. A woman can still go to school, get her medical license, and become a pediatrician. Everything is better now." 

"I know I'd be better now if you'd finally fuck me." 

"Lex, all you have to do is ask." 

"Then, Clark, fuck me until it hurts. Fuck me as well as the ruler of the world should be fucked. I want to feel it tomorrow when I'm meeting with my new European Ambassador. Fuck me!" 

Chuckling into Lex's shoulder, Clark stood and flipped them to the floor, Lex on his hands and knees. Soon thereafter Lex grunted out his climax as Clark watched beneath him, then he let himself go. 

Collapsing onto the marble together, Clark drew Lex close. "Hey Lex, you want to know what else I think is great about ruling the world?" 

"Mmmph. What?" 

"We did it before we're thirty." 

Lex chuckled. "Take that, Alexander." 

"Totally." 

"Following that line of thought, I'm not sure if this is the beginning of our relationship, or some sort of end. Can't it only go downhill from here? We own the fucking world together." 

"It's the culmination of the beginning. Obviously. Plenty more to come, and think of all the fun we can have when people revolt. And we have to do something with religion, and economics, and we can start to really work with the technology from the ship and caves..." 

"Well, based on what's happened thus far, the next part should be interesting." 

"Lex, run away with me." 

"Clark, run away with me." 

"Let's do it. Worked well the last time." 

* * *

~Finis~ 

* * *

Afterword: I have _no_ idea how to take over the world, no matter how much "planning" my friends and I have done, so I have no idea if what Lex and Clark did is feasible or practical, genius and alien abilities aside. 

However, if either of them asked you to surrender, I bet you'd comply. ;) 

Special thanks to Andrew for the Pinky and the Brain reference, and Becca for the CosmoGirl line. I hope you had half as much fun reading this as I had writing it. 


End file.
